


Радости сельских будней

by SilentOrange



Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, BDSM, F/M, Romance, mitsuhiji
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В те былые дни до отъезда Кондо с товарищами в Эдо, у Хиджиката Тоширо и Окита Мицубы сложились особенные отношения.  Мицуба доминирует.  Серия драбблов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Тренировка

**Author's Note:**

> АУ в том смысле, что сеттинг хоть и канон, но несколько более модернизирован, чем предполагается в каноне - больше похоже на время основного действия, чем 10 лет до него, - а также отношения персонажей не совсем каноничные. ;-)

Задумчиво разбирая корзину с постиранными вещами, Мицуба радовалась возможностям интернета и почтовой доставки. Подобающих магазинов в их сельской глубинке точно не было, а если бы и были, в маленьком городке слишком быстро бы все узнали об ее хобби.

Летнее солнце светило в безоблачном небе. Погода стояла идеальная. Вешая белье на веревку во дворе старого додзё, Мицуба прислушалась к ритмичным крикам учеников и громогласному голосу Кондо-сана, периодически дававшего советы и подбадривавшего новичков.

Она выглянула из-за простыни и хитро улыбнулась. Похоже Тоширо-сан уже немного освоился. По крайней мере, он махал синаем с обычной легкостью и четким ритмом. Длинный черный хвост плавно покачивался в такт. Пора сменить режим. Мицуба достала из рукава маленький пульт и нажала пару раз на кнопочку. Реакция была молниеносной. Движение рук слегка осеклось, сбиваясь с ритма, а его щеки залились краской.

— Смотрите, Кондо-сан, Хиджиката-придурок хуже новичков! — раздался звонкий детский голос.

Тоширо что-то невнятно прорычал, нервно оглянулся, и продолжил упражнение. Постепенно движения возвращались к привычной заточенности. Мицуба была слишком далеко чтобы разглядеть, вместо этого, она представила себе как капелька пота медленно стекает по его шее, как дергается кадык когда он судорожно сглатывает, неровное дыхание, и трепет длинных черных ресниц.

Через несколько минут, отключив аппарат, она вытерла повлажневший лоб, повесила последнюю простыню, и пошла по другим делам. Пришло время готовить обед. День предстоял долгий и Тоширо-сан дал слово без разрешения не вынимать новую игрушку. Мицуба предвкушающе улыбнулась и прошла через двор в сторону кухни. Мимоходом, она мило помахала рукой усердным ученикам. Сого выпятил грудь и усиленно замахал синаем перед сестрой. Тоширо смотрел прямо перед собой, и только зоркие глаза Мицубы отметили его необычное напряжение.

***

В обеденное время все сидели небольшими группами на траве под деревьями, наслаждаясь ветерком в тени. Мицуба села рядом с Кондо-саном и Сого. По другую сторону от Кондо, Тоширо-сан сидел в позе сейдза и старательно уплетал онигири с майонезом.

— Как прошла сегодня тренировка, Кондо-сан? — спросила Мицуба. Пока Кондо с азартом рассказывал про подвиги Сого на тренировке, она ловко и неприметно нажимала на кнопочки спрятанные в рукаве, следя краем глаза за Тоширо. Он поперхнулся и немного заёрзал, но взглянув на ее любезную улыбку, быстро застыл и опустил глаза. Только чуть порозовевшие щеки и легкое подрагивание рук выдавали происходящее. Тем временем, Кондо, ничего не замечая, хлопнул его по плечу.

— Правда, Тоши?

— А, да да, Кондо-сан, — отвлеченно поддержал разговор Тоширо.

— Вовсе нет! — обиделся вдруг Сого. — Шимару-нисан просто споткнулся, а иначе он бы точно проиграл мне.

— В катах не проигрывают, мелкий засранец. — Тоширо вдруг закашлялся, прикрыв рот ладонью. — И не выигрывают, — добавил он намного тише после того как отдышался.

— Правда? — невинно удивилась Мицуба. — Что-то я не очень разбираюсь в мужских состязаниях.

— Да нет, Мицуба-сан, это же не состязания. Мы, самураи, тренируем свой дух, верность принципам бусидо, и мужество, — увлеченно принялся объяснять Кондо.

— А, правда, это очень важно, тренировать верность и мужество. И выносливость, конечно. — Мицуба нежно улыбнулась. Тоширо сидел неподвижно и смотрел куда-то в сторону расширенными зрачками, тихо и часто дыша через чуть приоткрытый рот.

— Да, именно так! — отвечал Кондо.

Сого, оставшийся без внимания, нахмурился, вскочил и побежал, попутно пнув Тоширо в колено. Тот вздрогнул и выругался, неуклюже поднимаясь на ноги.

— Я пойду… спасибо за обед, Мицуба-сан.

— Увидимся позже, Тоширо-сан. Удачи с вашими тренировками. Пожалуйста, не забывайте отдыхать.

— Да уж, Тоши иногда не знает меры, — с серьезным видом сказал Кондо.

Мицуба смотрела вслед отдалявшейся фигуре с черным хвостом в синей юкате и чуть улыбалась. Пожалуй эту игрушку можно будет использовать еще… Это было куда интереснее простых пробок или шариков без вибраций. А еще, напевая себе, она думала как бы лучше вознаградить верного самурая в конце дня.


	2. Нарушение договора

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за редакторскую помощь, jihiri_kuro.

До деревни час ходьбы неспешным шагом. Тоширо идёт рядом, утреннее солнце бросает резкую тень от его высокой широкоплечей фигуры на желтоватую сухую глину дороги. Он, как обычно, немногословен, но Мицуба не глядя чувствует его присутствие, слышит чёткие шаги. Они идут в уютном молчании, под стрекот цикад. Мицуба перебирает в уме список покупок, которые нужно сделать. В доме накопилось кухонной утвари на починку, надо вызвать мастера. Кондо-сан наверняка поручил Тоширо пополнить припасы для додзё, значит, о них можно не беспокоиться.  
Мицуба немного рассеянна от усталости и оступается. Тоширо ловко подхватывает её за локоть, удерживая на ногах. Его ладонь греет сквозь ткань рукава. Мицуба благодарно улыбается ему, думая, _хорошо бы наконец выспаться как следует_. В последнее время её сон беспокоен, она просыпается от малейшего шороха по ночам, а порой её мучает кашель — остатки недавней простуды.

Когда все покупки сделаны, Тоширо зовёт Мицубу в раменную пообедать. Шутливо приподносит её любимый острый соус, а себе поливает еду майонезом. Обычно серьёзное лицо по-мальчишески оживляется, пока он рассказывает о каких-то новых приключениях с Кондо-саном. Перед глазами немного плывёт под голос Тоширо, вкус любимого блюда. Мицуба мысленно встряхивается и старается внимательно слушать.  
Уже на выходе с магазинной улицы, она замедляет шаг, невидящим взглядом окидывая витрину. Это магазин женской одежды и украшений — Мицуба редко покупает себе такие вещи.  
— Скоро фестиваль… — начинает Тоширо, — зайдём, выбери себе что-нибудь.  
Мицуба кивает, и они заходят в небольшое помещение, завешанное яркими разноцветными юкатами. На прилавке лежат заколки для волос с шёлковыми цветами и лакированной росписью. Тоширо подбирает заколку с белым цветком и подвеской из зелёных бусин и неуклюже прицепляет ей в волосы. Мицуба смотрится в зеркало, замечает бледное лицо и тени под глазами, машинально поправляет заколку. Она кивает и улыбается Тоширо, и тот поворачивается и заговаривает с торговцем. Мицуба не слушает, а потихоньку идёт по магазину, рассеянно разглядывая цветастые ткани. Сильные руки подхватывают её за плечи и увлекают за собой; пара шагов — и они за занавеской примерочной кабинки. Тоширо крепко прижимает её к себе и целует. Он гладит её по щеке, его поцелуи нежные и пылкие. Его запах, смешанный с ароматом рамена, перебивает пыльный цветочный запах магазина. Он так горяч, что Мицуба чуть не теряется, но спустя ещё момент, твёрдо отстраняется.  
— Тоширо-сан. Ты так соскучился, что не можешь сдержать договор? — она делает свой тон как можно более строгим и укоризненным.  
— Прости, Мицуба… Я так рад, что ты наконец выздоровела.  
— Договор есть договор. Никаких заигрываний в публичных местах, тем более без моего разрешения. Придётся тебя наказать за нарушение.  
— Да.  
Он сжимает её в объятиях на последок и отпускает. Поднимает свертки с покупками и они вместе выходят на улицу.

*  
Вечер. Комната мягко освещена лампой в бумажном абажуре.  
Тоширо покорно сидит на коленях на футоне. Он полностью обнажён, сильные мускулистые руки заведены за спину. Предплечья сложены вместе на пояснице и обвиты сложными узлами красной верёвки. Мицуба любуется поджарым телом, укрощённым лишь для неё, нежно гладит его со всех сторон, целует плечи и шею. Когда она засасывает в рот и прикусывает сосок, он резко вдыхает. Она прилаживает зажим на напряжённый сосок, регулирует винт, потихоньку стягивая механизм сильнее.  
— Не слишком туго, Тоширо-сан?  
— Нет, госпожа.  
— Хорошо.  
Она проводит языком по его груди и другому соску, дует и наблюдает за мурашками на светлой коже. В последнее время Тоширо не такой загорелый, как раньше. Из-за засосов, царапин, отметин и следов верёвок и синяков, он старается не обнажаться при других, чтобы избежать лишних вопросов. Мицубу это вполне устраивает. Она аккуратно оттягивает тёмно-розовый сосок и надевает второй зажим.  
— Жаль, что в нашей глубинке нет салонов для пирсинга. Тебе бы так пошли проколы на сосках и ещё кое-где. — Она задумчиво улыбается и снова приникает и посасывает чувствительный сосок, зажатый контрастными чёрными кончиками ажурного зажима. — На твой красивый член так и просится золотое украшение, чтобы у меня был ещё один принц. Это выглядит так эротично на фотографиях.  
Он молчит с опущенной головой, а на щеках выступает румянец. Мицубу умиляет, как Тоширо смущается, когда она говорит ему непристойности. Хотя после стольких лет жизни в мужском коллективе она смогла бы выразиться куда более грубо и пошло. Да и от Тоширо она слыхала тот ещё мат. Но он до сих пор краснеет в таких ситуациях. Возможно, всё дело в Мицубе.

Цепочка, свисающая с зажимов, позвякивает от небольших движений Тоширо. Он облизывает губы, но послушно держит глаза опущенными. Мицуба отмечает, как член порозовел и увеличился после её манипуляций. Она оглаживает его, чувствуя как он твердеет в ладони.  
— Что бы мы ни делали, ты не должен кончить, пока я не разрешу. Раз мы давно не занимались этим, я надену тебе кольцо, чтобы было легче сдержаться. — Мицуба пристёгивает кольцо на напряжённый член, мягко сжимая мошонку, и массирует пальцами упругие яички. Проводит пальцами по промежности и анусу, лаская круговым движением. — Хмм… вставить тебе в зад что-нибудь?  
— К-как пожелаете, госпожа.  
— Ты так возбуждаешься, когда я засовываю в тебя что мне вздумается… Игрушки, вибраторы, овощи, драгоценные дайконы Кондо-сана, твой же синай… При мысли что я полностью владею тобой… Трахаю тебя такими вещами… о, твоя послушная дырочка умеет принять всё, что я захочу… — она понизила голос и смотрит, как Тоширо мелко дрожит. Его дыхание участилось, щёки раскраснелись ещё гуще от возбуждения. Мицуба наклоняется к его уху, отводит в сторону густые иссиня-чёрные пряди, выпавшие из хвоста, улыбается и медленно выдыхает на чувствительное место на шее. — Но пожалуй, не сегодня.

— Нет, сегодня я должна наказать тебя. Ты готов?  
— Готов, госпожа.  
— В любой момент, скажи стоп-слово и мы остановимся.  
— Знаю... продолжайте, госпожа.  
— Терпение, Тоширо-сан, — мягко журит Мицуба. — Встань на колени.  
Он приподнимается, а она достает простую деревянную шлёпалку и поднимает его голову за подбородок, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо. Проводит деревянной лопаткой по его шее вниз, вдоль середины груди. Продолжая движение к животу, она задевает и тянет за цепочку от зажимов, слушая еле слышный стон. Проводит по животу, вдоль дорожки темных волос, чуть в сторону и по внутренней стороне бедра. Обходит сзади и мягко водит по спине, перекидывая хвост длинных волос через плечо. Мицуба присаживается сбоку и нагибает его себе поперёк колен. Проводит рукой по упругим округлым ягодицам. Таким бледным, нежным и соблазнительным.  
Шлёп!  
Он вздрагивает и громко вдыхает от неожиданности. Деревянная лопатка жалит кожу и жаркая боль разливается по месту удара.  
Шлёп! На этот раз звонче и сильнее.  
Ещё несколько ударов, и кожа уже не бледна, а покрыта красными пятнами. Она чередует ягодицы, стараясь закрасить их красным. Он не кричит и не стонет, только шумно дышит. Из глаз брызнули невольные слёзы. Мицуба наклоняется и слизывает солёные капли с нежной кожи.  
Нарушение не было тяжким и не требует суровой или долгой порки. После десяти ударов, она откладывает шлёпалку в сторону и растирает и массирует горячие раздражённые ягодицы. Он тихо лежит на её коленях, и она чувствует его напряжённый член. Чуть погодя, Мицуба обнимает его за плечи, снова сажает и гладит по щеке.  
— Молодец. Ты достойно принял наказание, я очень довольна. Делай всё как я скажу, и я позволю тебе кончить. Ты хочешь, чтобы мне было хорошо?  
— Да, госпожа.  
— Поласкай меня языком. Я хочу узнать, как ты справишься без рук.

Мицуба полностью одета в обычную юкату с девичьим цветочным рисунком. Она и есть девственница. Ещё одно условие их договора — строжайший запрет, — Тоширо не дозволено войти в неё половым членом, в самом традиционном совокуплении. Но можно ублажать другими способами, например, языком или пальцами. Он удивительно изобретателен.  
Мицуба раздвигает в стороны полы традиционной юкаты, обнажая белые ноги. Под юкатой — чёрные кружевные трусики-стринги, сквозь которые видна аккуратно подстриженная полоска рыжеватых волос и розовые губы. Она сама сдвигает полупрозрачную ткань в сторону, чтобы дать ему доступ, и встаёт на одно колено рядом с ним, широко расставляя ноги. Он на мгновение поднимает глаза, окидывая её совсем не кротким горящим взглядом, но справляется с собой и наклоняет вспыхнувшее лицо к её паху.

Его язык горячий и ласкает поочерёдно жёстко и нежно, так как она любит. Сегодня его руки связаны и он ограничен одним ртом. Мицуба не сомневается в его способностях. Он проникает языком внутрь, вылизывает влажные складки и нежную набухшую плоть. Засасывает и теребит клитор. Она вздыхает от удовольствия, вплетает пальцы в гладкие шелковистые волосы. Его спина и шея напряжённо выгнуты, и она придерживает его за плечи, помогая держать равновесие. Дыхание перехватывает от вида мускулистой спины, узора верёвки на связанных руках, раскрасневшейся задницы.  
Зрелище пленённого Тоширо в её власти невероятно возбуждает. Цепочка позвякивает на фоне шума в ушах, и Мицуба протягивает руку и слегка потягивает за неё. Тоширо не замедляет движений, только не удерживается и тихо стонет. Мицуба тает под его умелым языком и губами. Вскоре тёплые волны расходятся по телу и, задыхаясь, она опирается на его плечи, когда мышцы сладко расслабляются после оргазма. Его голова упирается ей в живот, а тяжёлое дыхание щекочет чувствительные половые губы. Чуть отдышавшись, Мицуба отстраняется, поправляет намокшие трусики и расправляет одежду. Она снова аккуратно одета, её юката покрыта невинными цветами. Кроме румянца на лице, на ней не остаётся внешних признаков разврата.

Тоширо сидит перед ней на коленях и ждёт. Он растрёпан и возбуждён. Тёмные волосы выбились из хвоста и липнут к вспотевшим плечам и шее. Помутневшие синие глаза влажно блестят на разгорячённом лице. Член торчит и сочится смазкой по побагровевшей головке. Мицуба протирает рукой его мокрый подбородок и целует его, чувствуя собственный вкус на распухших губах. Их взгляды случайно встречаются и желание, отчаянная жажда, в его глазах обжигают её. Только железная воля всё ещё держит его на месте.  
— Потерпи, пора снять зажимы.  
Она ослабляет и осторожно снимает зажимы, нежно покусывая солоноватые на вкус соски, восстанавливая кровообращение. Он рвано дышит, но не вскрикивает от боли. Гладя его, она слушает, как его дыхание успокаивается.  
Мицуба садится и обнимает его сзади, расстёгивает и снимает кольцо с члена. Одной рукой проводит по груди. Его встряхивает, когда она задевает соски, и она отмечает про себя повышенную чувствительность.  
— Вот так, всё хорошо. Ты мой хороший. Теперь кончи для меня, милый. Кончай, мой Тоширо…  
Она ласкает его руками, прижавшись сзади к напряжённой спине. Он такой твёрдый и горячий в её ладони. Мицуба опускает голову и целует шею. Засасывает чувствительную кожу у ключицы, так чтобы осталась отметина. Сжимает и впивается ногтями в саднящую задницу. Тоширо выгибается и с тихим всхлипом изливается ей в руку.

Позже он лежит на боку, немного по-детски поджав ноги, головой у Мицубы на коленях, пока она развязывает верёвку, а потом нежно массирует его руки и плечи, растирает горячие красные ягодицы. Она закутывает его в простыню и обнимает, пока его не перестаёт потряхивать.  
— Тебе хорошо?  
Он невнятно мычит в ответ, но поворачивается к ней с лёгкой улыбкой, и мягким взглядом, таким, который видела она одна. Мицуба треплет его волосы и улыбается в ответ. Грудь почти больно распирает непередаваемое чувство и в глазах темнеет на мгновение, но почти сразу свет и краски возвращаются. Тоширо притягивает её в тёплые объятия и они лежат вместе, без лишних слов. Его тело больше и крепче неё, его ладони шире, а пальцы длиннее. Рядом с ним она чувствует себя такой маленькой, мягкой и хрупкой, как птичка. Он окружает и прикрывает её всем своим существом, словно защитная стена, от всех невзгод на свете. По крайней мере, можно так притвориться на несколько минут.  
Мицуба расслабленно думает о предстоящем фестивале и незаметно для себя крепко засыпает.


End file.
